


deep blue sea

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: An ancient evil is reborn.





	deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> Very vaguely based on _The Mummy (2017)_ , a ludicrous but incredibly pretty movie. [For](https://cinefilesreviews.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/the-mummy-2017-movie-review-sofia-boutella.jpg) [reference](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMjM5NzM5NTgxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDEyNTk4MTI@._V1_UY1200_CR64,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg).

Noctis dreams of _evil._

There's a man with a horrifying face, dripping _darkness,_ stealing life from everything he touches. People crumble to dust under his fingertips and are remade as _monsters,_ snarling and beastly, their eyes burning with fire, jaws snapping at air.

The man reaches his hands out towards Noctis, and he screams—" _Izunia!_ "

Noctis wakes up gasping. 

-

"Everything alright, Noct?" Prompto asks him after class the next day. "You look a bit peaky."

Noctis shrugs. 

The dream lingers at the edge of his consciousness—when he closes his eyes he can still see the man's face, the inhuman hands that had closed around his throat before Noctis had jerked awake. It feels less like a dream and more like a _premonition,_ but that's not one of the powers of the Lucian line.

He wishes there was someone he could talk to, but Noctis doesn't want to trouble his father if it's nothing after all.

"I'm fine," he says, putting it out of his mind. It's just a dream.

-

He goes to sleep that night and doesn't dream of the man made of darkness. 

Instead, there's a boy with Noctis' exact face, looking curiously down at him as he trails long fingers that are painted a strange turquoise colour over Noctis' bare chest. His eyes are lined with black khol and the same turquoise paint of his fingers, almost _electric_ in the darkness.

"He's woken up," the boy says, resting his fingertips over Noctis' heart. "It's time for _you_ to wake up too."

Noctis doesn't understand, even in the dream, but the boy only smiles. 

He taps the tip of a sharp golden claw that's fitted over his index finger—ornament, or weapon?—on Noctis' chest, and then he drives it into Noctis' heart.

Noctis _screams,_ or at least he thinks he does, the pain worse than anything he's ever experienced, but it's not the pain of being stabbed through the chest. It feels like his _blood_ is burning; he grasps at the boy that's holding him down, and he sees writing being scrawled onto his skin, lines and lines of black ink, and suddenly, he _knows._

 _He's_ Izunia.

-

Noctis wakes up and immediately falls off the bed. He's still— _burning._

He warps into the bathroom, overshooting his target and slamming hard into the wall, but he doesn't even feel it next to the _fire_ in his blood. Noctis practically rips the tap out of the shower wall trying to turn on the cold water, and then he's screaming for a different reason. 

It's not a dream that hits him, it's a _memory._

Noctis kneels before an altar made entirely of gold, ceremonial dagger held high before himself. He's speaking words he doesn't understand, but he knows they're _right,_ because there are shadows curling on the floor, shadows curling around him, welcoming. His hands clench tight on the knife, blood running down his fingers where he cuts himself on the blade as the shadows _touch_ him, inexorable pain from the words that are being burned into his skin, but he _begged for this._

Noctis snaps awake in front of his bathroom mirror, and he stares at the person looking back.

It's his face, but there are lines of scrawling ancient text that _move_ on his skin like they have a will of their own, and his _eyes._

Noctis watches his pupils split in two, moving apart until there are two irises to match. The second set is _crimson._

-

There are guards at his bedroom door, banging for entry, but Noctis doesn't pay them any mind. He's looking at his hands, marked with black ink, feeling the _power_ that's under his skin just waiting to be used. He gave up his soul for this, didn't he? Why _shouldn't_ he use it.

Izunia laughs into his ear, lacing their fingers together as he raises Noctis' hand up. He feels every individual life behind that door like a shining thread waiting to be cut.

"You know what to do, don't you, Noctis?"

Noctis smiles in agreement. " _Ardyn_ won't interrupt me this time."


End file.
